


【斋剑】未尽的胜负

by redum



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redum/pseuds/redum
Summary: 一辆小车。
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Saitou Hajime





	【斋剑】未尽的胜负

**Author's Note:**

> 不好吃。

斋藤握住他大腿的方式和握刀时一模一样。这联想让剑心忍不住发笑，又体会到一种战斗时的紧张和兴奋。  
“怎么，”剑心哑声道，“准备在床上对我使用牙突吗？”  
“啊，”斋藤听上去像是被这个双关的暗示取悦到了，但他的目光并未抬起，而是煞有介事地抚过剑心的腿——如同丈量爱刀一般。“如果你想要的话。”  
斋藤暧昧地答道。他的手法粗暴，就像看透了此刻的剑心需要什么一般，每一次的亲吻和爱抚都野蛮得像是要让对方流血。作为回应，剑心将斋藤拉近，啃咬他的双唇，在对方的嘴里尝到血味和烟味。  
“你抽了好多烟……”剑心在他耳边叹息似的抱怨，然后才是唇舌的亲吻，津液交缠，好似一对真正的爱侣。斋藤的手也没闲着，一手固定剑心的腰，一手往湿滑的下处摸去。剑心吻得动情，脸上浮起情欲的绯红，双眼含泪，眉头紧锁，一副遭人轻薄的处子模样。  
处子细白的手向下探去，虚虚地覆住斋藤的，教他去取悦自己的内里。斋藤眯起了眼睛，盯着那窄细的手腕。这样的手是如何拿起刀，如何战斗，如何成为传说中最强的刽子手的？若非亲眼见证，他不会相信这样纤弱的少年会拥有那样毁灭性的力量。而现在，那双手正颤抖着将他引向最柔软与温暖之处。他会求饶吗？怀着这样的想法，斋藤恶趣味地抠挖起肠肉来，剑心半是嗔怒的看着他，刚要出声却被猝不及防地全部进入了。  
剑心从未畏惧过身形比自己高大的对手，他的眼睛捕捉破绽，他的爱刀刺向弱点。只有当斋藤紧勒住他的喉咙，或者死死压住他的挣扎向里侵犯的时候，他才能分外清晰的感受到这一点。男人高大的臂膀像一堵墙，隔绝了道德和死亡，让剑心可以短暂的忘却那些黑夜里流淌的鲜血和眼泪。  
斋藤做爱的风格和他的剑术一样，凶狠，有力，绝无虚发。剑心唯恐惊动他人，一开始只强忍着低低地喘息，后来被逼出几声夹杂着欢愉的尖叫，索性眼泪也不再忍耐，连同放浪的话语一同流淌出来。  
斋藤的手箍着他的腰，太过悬殊的体型与激烈的动作让剑心唯有搂住对方的肩颈才能勉强维持平衡。对他的穴道而言过于粗长的阴茎每一次进出都带来灼热的刺痛和快意，而剑心却从中觉出某种适得其所的安全感。跟斋藤在一起我也变奇怪了，剑心腹诽。虽说激烈，但实际上两人在性爱的大部分过程中都保持着清醒的头脑。再疯狂一些也无所谓吧，剑心想道，搂紧了斋藤的脖颈，喊着斋藤的名字，含着泪要求他更用力一些“要不行了…”，更粗暴一些“太深了…！”，然后牵着对方的大手揉搓胸前的乳头直到充血挺立，最后引上自己的脖颈。  
斋藤的眼神变了。他在剑心脖子上的手逐渐收紧，杀意和性欲交织在一起，内心深处的拔刀斋似乎也得到了满足。剑心竭力回想起决斗时的战意，想起斋藤招招见血致命的刀向自己刺来，想起黑暗中那野兽般让人热血沸腾的眼神。剑心因缺氧呛咳起来，斋藤放松了一些，却仍然把握着让他难受而不至于致命的力度，身下的甬道于是咬得更紧。斋藤贴紧他，开始最后的冲刺，粗重的喘息声在耳边蒸腾，自身的赤裸与对方几近完整的衣冠形成鲜明的对比，失而复得的羞耻心反而令他绞紧了肠壁，两人一同达到了高潮。  
剑心静静地躺着，感受到那股冰凉的液体正从自己的身体深处慢慢流出来。他不用照镜子也知道自己现在什么样子：长发乱糟糟的，眼睛里还残留着情欲的水雾，身上满是亲吻和啮咬的痕迹，嗓子哑了，一个被人狠狠操过的婊子。  
斋藤坐起来，点了一根烟，漫不经心地欣赏这幅作品。他看着剑心站起来披上衣服，精液沿着腿根往下滴落，掸了掸烟灰。“你要这个样子走出去吗？”剑心转头微微一笑，仍是纯洁的处子模样。“不。”  
剑心走到他跟前便跪下，替他口交。肉棒很粗大，而剑心的嘴又小，他只得含着头部细致的舔弄。他不时抬眼，似乎为确定斋藤的反应。  
不知为何，明明在女人身上也玩过同样的把戏，但剑心的臣服姿态似乎更能满足人的虚荣。斋藤半心半意地想道，双手插入剑心的长发，慢慢施力，在他的口中冲撞起来。


End file.
